The present invention relates to the field of lights. In particular, the invention relates to a stringed light set, such as Christmas tree lights.
Stringed lights are well-known and are used to decorate trees, houses, and other structures during the holidays, or for providing backlighting and decoration at restaurants and other businesses. Typically, the stringed lights are made of a series of lights interconnected by a pair of conductors braided together to form the appearance of a single conductor. The lights include a socket or base connected to the conductors and a bulb that is received within the base. The base and bulb are supported primarily by the conductors in a position substantially perpendicular to the conductors.
During use, the stringed lights are laid out lengthwise such that the lights form a series of lights positioned linearly along the length of the conductors. The stringed lights are then positioned around a tree or along a structure to provide the desired lighting effect. When finished, the lights are typically stored by wrapping them around a cylindrical object or by placing them back into the original packaging.
Unfortunately, when working with the stringed lights or when removing the stringed lights from storage, they can become tangled due to the lights interfering with the conductors or with other lights. This is due to the fact that the lights naturally lay substantially perpendicular to the conductors, thereby causing a plurality of lights to stick up.